


Hugo

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F, Fluff, Just a lil oneshot, anonymous tumblr prompt, it's all fluff that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: Based on the anonymous tumblr prompt, "Years after calamity Jane passes, wayhaught decide to get another pet together"





	Hugo

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my cat Hugo who I sadly had to give up for adoption last week and you bet your ass I sobbed in front of the people who were taking him (he's in a loving home now don't worry) and then I broke down sobbing in front of the bank teller later that day when he asked how my day was going so. You can find some pics of him [here](https://please-say-nine.tumblr.com/search/hugo) if you want to see. He really is such a cute boy. Would definitely recommend. You can also message me on tumblr if u wanna see more of him. Would also recommend.
> 
> I really hope you guys like this. You can visit my tumblr [here](https://please-say-nine.tumblr.com) and send me as many prompts as your heart desires. I can't guarantee I will answer all of them because I have TEN (!!!!!!!) in my inbox rn BUT I promise I'll do my best.

“I don’t know.” Waverly’s voice revealed an indecisiveness Nicole often heard when it came to the task at hand. None of them were perfect—of course she fell in love with each one instantly, but Waverly was different. They had to have a certain finesse about them, a certain way that Calamity Jane had exuded too easily. Nicole had yet to figure out what the guideline was—Calamity was fat and mean, and it had been _years_ since she’d passed, but it still seemed to sting Waverly like it was yesterday.

Nedley hadn’t taken the news well either. Nicole was almost positive it was going to throw him into stroke.

“Not this one,” Waverly said, and gently placed the cat on the table. She was cute, an old brindled cat that Nicole had taken a liking to almost instantly. Granted, she took a liking to just about _every_ cat they met. She had a particularly soft spot for them.

After her dad had left when she was fifteen upon discovering she was gay, DJ Louie, a blind cat with a tendency for biting anyone that wasn’t Nicole, had been her only solace until he had passed away and Calamity Jane stepped in, seemingly of her own accord.

Despite having been Nicole’s companion, it was Waverly who seemed to take the hardest blow when Calamity had gone to the vet and never returned. She’d taken an affinity to the “little sasquatch,” (her words, as much as Nicole tried her best to stop her from saying it constantly) after Nicole had moved into the Homestead and brought the cat with her.

Even Wynonna seemed to have made a bond, Nicole often finding the two of them cuddled up together on the couch with a bottle of whiskey in one of Wynonna’s hand and the other wrapped protectively around the cat.

“Waves,” Nicole, whispered gently. Her hand rubbed slow circles into her lover’s back as Waverly leaned against her. “None of them are going to be Calamity, and I think we both really need this. Are you sure you don’t like…” Her eyes scanned the nameplate on the door. “Blossom Festival?”

“There’s no way her name is Blossom Festival. You’re making that up.” Her eyes widened when she read the nameplate herself. “Jesus. Now we definitely can’t adopt her.” Her voice went soft. “I think I want to go home now, Nicole. Maybe next time.”

“One more, I promise,” Nicole pleaded. She pulled Waverly against her and let her chin rest against her head. Her next words were slow. “None of them are Calamity, Waves.”

“One more,” Waverly agreed, but it seemed more forced than anything, as if she was doing it for Nicole’s sake.

The hallway was quiet when they left Blossom Festival to her nap as slowly began their way up the corridor when Waverly’s hand slid over a piece of paper taped to a new door. “What an odd name,” she murmured quietly.

 _Hugo_.

“Like the movie?”

Waverly shook her head, the pads of her fingers still running over the name. Her other hand squeezed reassuringly against Nicole’s. “No, Hugo was one of Odin's ravens from old Norse mythology.” At Nicole’s look, she added, “You know, like Thor. Odin had two ravens, Huginn and Munin. Huginn was translated to Hugo over time.”

“Don’t tell me you can speak Scandinavian too.”

Waverly shrugged nonchalantly. “Undergrad was boring. I had to do _something_ to fill my time.” Another squeeze filled Nicole’s palm. “I have a good feeling about this one.”

* * *

The night following found Waverly asleep on the couch, feet intertwined with Wynonna’s on the opposite end, a hand protectively wrapped around Hugo, nose buried in her chest and feet sprawled in front of him.

He had looked terrified at the shelter, scrambling into the corner when they had initially entered the roam and only being coaxed out to say hello after several minutes of comforting silence, evidently deciding that he was more or less safe.

His initial response had been to sniff Waverly’s knee and retreat again before venturing once more to sniff her hip.

It seemed a game, where he would venture out momentarily and then dart back within seconds.

Based on Waverly’s previous reactions to other cats, Nicole had assumed she’d give up on him and insist on going home again. But the look on her face had been one of complete and utter love every time he chanced his luck to eventually settle on her lap. “I want this one,” Waverly had whispered.

“Are you sure, baby? He’s so small, and he’s skittish. He’s nothing like Calamity.”

“I want this one,” Waverly repeated firmly; arguing would be brutal and useless at this point, her mind had been made. Her hand had protectively snaked around Hugo, who settled into it.

And now Nicole stood at the foot of the couch, a heavy blanket wrapped around her shoulders to fend off the cold. Sighing, she unwound it from herself and draped it over Waverly and Wynonna, careful to avoid Hugo in doing so. He seemed plenty content on his own.

She pressed a gentle kiss to Waverly’s forehead and a small pat to Hugo’s stomach.

He was no Calamity Jane—he was entirely something all on his own, a bundle of energy contained in a small tabby. She couldn’t blame him for taking an instant liking to Waverly, and she found herself kneeling in front of him before she could stop herself.

“Listen here,” she whispered, and he cracked an eye to look at her for a moment before resting his paw against her nose, as if urging her to continue. She lowered her voice even more. “You picked a really good mom, Hugo. Arguably the best one. Now, you gotta promise me you’ll take care of her. She’s good to me, and she’ll be good to you, but I need you to make sure she’s good to herself, too. Coax her into a lot of naps. Make sure she eats when I’m on shift and can’t tell her to myself.”

He blinked.

She stood to head off to bed before resting a finger against his nose. “And one more thing.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead and reveled in the purr he began to emit. “Don’t ever tell her, but I’m glad she picked you.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/comments if you liked it!


End file.
